One Piece Songbook 3
by zalazny
Summary: We have returned! Sooooo, can't keep a good cook down, that's what I say. We can't seem to stop writing more. More Disney this time. Enjoy!
1. It's Raining Meat

It's here again!!! THE ONE PIECE SONGBOOK!!!!! NUMERO 3!!!!! I'VE APPARENTLY GONE INSANE AND CAN'T STOP YELLING!!!

Disclaimer: we don't own One Piece or any of the original songs modified for your enjoyment. so HA!

**It's Raining Meat **_(It's Raining Men by Geri Halliwell)_

Hunger is rising  
Food-meter's getting low  
According to our sources   
The sea's the place to go

Cause' tonight for the first time  
Just about half past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining meat

It's raining meat  
Hallejulah  
It's raining meat  
Amen

It's raining meat  
Hallejulah  
It's raining meat  
Amen

Hunger is rising  
Food-meter's getting low  
According to our sources  
The sea's the place to go

Cause' tonight for the first time  
Just about half past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start rainin meat

It's raining meat  
Hallejulah  
It's raining meat  
Amen

I'm gonna go out  
I'm gonna let myself get  
Absolutley soaking wet

It's rainin meat  
Hallejulah  
It's raining meat  
Every special meat

Well done, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature  
She's a little hungry too  
She took over Heaven  
And she did what she had to do

She fought every Angel  
To get herself a seat  
So that each and every person  
Could find the perfect MEAT!

It's raining meat

go get yourself fed, guys  
I know you want to

I feel stormy weather moving in  
About to begin  
Hear the thunder  
Don't you loose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
(Rip off the roof and stay)

It's raining meat  
Hallejulah  
It's raining meat  
Amen

It's raining meat  
Hallejulah  
It's raining meat  
Amen

It's raining meat  
Hallejulah  
It's raining meat  
Amen

It's raining meat  
Hallejulah  
It's raining meat  
Amen

It's raining meat  
It's raining meat  
It's raining meat


	2. A Rumour in the Grand Line

**A Rumour In The Grand Line **_(A Rumour in St. Petersburg from Anastasia)_

People In Grand Line:  
An Old Woman:  
The Grand Line is gloomy!  
A Younger Woman:  
The Grand Line is bleak!

Zoro:  
My underwear got frozen sailing there all week!

Pirates:  
Oh, since they killed old Roger, our lives have been so gray! 

All:  
Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day! Hey!  
Have you heard?  
There's a rumor in the Grand Line?  
Have you heard?  
What they're saying on the sea?   
Although Gold Rog' did not survive,  
One pirate may be still alive!  
That strawhat Monkey Luffy!

Usopp:  
But please do not repeat!

All:  
It's a rumor,  
A legend  
A mystery!  
Something whispered on the deck one day  
Or in a pub!   
It's a rumor  
That's part of our history

Nami:  
They say the Navy headquarters  
Will pay a royal sum

All:  
To someone who can bring that pirate in!

Pirate Hunters:  
#1 A berry for this killer!  
He's a murderer, I swear!

#2  
Hawkeye Mihawk's pajamas!  
Nakama, buy the pair!

#3  
(holding a ratty straw hat)  
I got this from the garbage can.  
It's made with real straw!

Pirate Hunters:  
It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to him!

Fullbody:  
It's the rumor.  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's Monkey D. Luffy who will help us fly!  
You and I friend will go down in history!   
We'll find a guy to play the part and teach him what to say,   
Dress him up and take him to navy!  
Imagine the reward the Navy Headquarters will pay!  
Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
We'll be rich

Django:  
We'll be rich! 

Fullbody:  
We'll be out!

Vladimir:  
We'll be out! 

Both:  
And the Grand Line will have some more to talk about!

All:  
SSH!  
Have you heard!  
There's a rumor in the Grand Line?  
Have you heard?  
What they're saying on the sea?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard!  
There's a rumor in the Grand Line?  
Have you heard?

Sanji:  
Nakama, what do you suppose?

All:  
A fascinating mystery! 

Fullbody:  
The biggest con in history!

All:  
The pirate strawhat Luffy, alive or dead.

Chopper:  
Who knows?


	3. Can't Beat This Swordsman

Mr. Shoe's Friend wrote this herself, proving to be far to good at literary munipulation, curse her. Can't remember the name of the song...Can't Beat This Feeling maybe? I dunno. Ask Mr. Shoe's Friend.

**Can't Beat This Swordsman **(Obviously sung by our favourite swordsman, Zoro.)

Under a blood red sky,  
Gonna meet with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until   
Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical sword, yeah that's right  
It'll seal your fate tonight

You can run, be afraid  
Try to hide from my blade  
But you know  
But you know that you can't beat this swordsman  
Deep in the dark  
I will cut out your heart   
But you know  
But you know that you can't beat this swordsman   
No, you can't beat me  
I'm gonna cut out your heart

There's no escapin' me  
Once my curs-ed blade  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in the ground  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the fightin' that's right  
Feel it seal your fate tonight

You can run, be afraid  
Try to hide from my blade   
But you know  
But you know that you can't beat this swordsman   
Deep in the dark  
I will cut out your heart  
But you know   
But you know that you can't beat this swordsman  
No you can't beat me  
No matter what you do  
My wrath is gonna get to you 

Never, no

Never, no

Mihawk, you're never gonna win, oh

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical sword, yeah that's right  
It will seal your fate tonight 

You can run  
But you know that you can't beat this swordsman  
Deep in the dark  
I will cut out your heart  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't beat this swordsman  
No, you can't beat me

You can run, be afraid, my blade  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't beat this swordsman  
Deep in the dark  
I will cut out your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't beat this swordsman  
No, you can't beat me  
I'm gonna take out your heart


	4. Look At Me, I'm Monkey D

**Look at Me, I'm Monkey D.** _(Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee from Grease)_

Look at me, I'm Monkey D.  
Bouncing 'cause I'm rubbery  
Won't go to bed 'til I'm really well fed  
I can't; I'm Monkey D.

Watch it! Hey I'm Nami-san  
I was not brought up that way  
Won't come across,  
Even Arlong lost  
His gold to Nami-san

I'm Zoro!  
I drink (no)  
I swear (no)  
I have green hair (eew)  
I get ill from one cigarette  
(cough, cough, cough)  
Keep your filthy paws  
Off my awesome swords  
Would you pull that crap with Mihawk?

As for you hot Sanji-kun,  
I know what you wanna do  
You've made your crust  
Your pies are a must  
To feed poor Monkey D.

Chopper, Chopper, let me be!  
Keep your antlers far from me!  
Just keep your cool  
Now your starting to drool  
'Cause you're hungry, Monkey D!

Luffy:Are you making fun of us Usopp?  
Usopp:Some people are so touchy!


	5. Nami's One Jump Ahead

**Nami's One Jump Ahead** _(One Jump Ahead from Aladdin)_

Nami: Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

( That's Everything! )

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Marines: Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

Nami: Just a little gold, guys

Marines: Rip her open, take it back, guys

Nami: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Luff'!

Marines: Who?

Ladies: Oh it's sad Nami's hit the bottom

She's become a one-girl rise in crime

I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em

Nami: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Marines: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Nami: Let's not be too hasty

Random guy: Still I think she's rather tasty

Nami: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

Marines: Wrong!

Nami: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

(Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the hump

(Street rat!)

One trick ahead of disaster

(Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump


	6. Namiswan

This one was also written only by Mr. Shoe's Friend...curse her writing ability.

**Nami-swan** (sung by Sanji (I mean, who else could it be?) _Stacy's Mom by whoever the heck it is who sings it_)

Nami-swan has got it goin' on  
Nami-swan has got it goin' on  
Nami-swan has got it goin' on  
Nami-swan has got it goin' on

Luffy, can I come over and join you crew? (join your crew)  
I can cook some yummy food for you (food for you)  
Did your thief get back from her 'business trip'? ('business trip')  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)

You know, I'm not the little wimp that I used to be  
I'm all toughened up now, captain can't you see

Nami-swan has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Luffy, can't you see, your navigator's the one for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Nami-swan

Nami-swan has got it goin' on  
Nami-swan has got it goin' on

Luffy, do you remember when laid in the sun? (laid in the sun)  
Nami came out with just a bikini on (bikini on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she glared (the way she glared)  
And the way she said, "Go lie way over there" (way over there)

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since we're on the sea, Nami could use a guy like me

Nami-swan has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Luffy, can't you see, your navigator's the one for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Nami-swan

Nami-swan has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Luffy, can't you see, your navigator's the one for me  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Nami-swan oh oh)   
(Nami-swan oh oh)  
I'm in love with Nami-swan

Luffy, can't you see, your navigator's the one for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Nami-swan


	7. Prince Sanji

**Prince Sanji **_(Prince Ali from Aladdin)_

Make way for Prince Sanji

Say hey! It's Prince Sanji

Hey! Clear the way in the old Grand Line

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh Come!

Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells! Bang the drums!

Are you gonna love this guy!

Prince Sanji! Fabulous he!

Mister Prince!

Genuflect, show some respect

Down on one knee!

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your sunday salaam

The come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Sanji!

Mighty is he!

Mr Prince

Strong as ten regular men, definitely!

He faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Prince Sanji!

He's got seventy-five golden camels

Don't they look lovely, Luff?

Purple peacocks

He's got fifty-three

Fabulous, Usopp, I love the feathers

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

Has he got a zoo?

I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Sanji! Handsome is he, Mister Prince

That physique! How can I speak

Weak at the knees

Well, get on out in that square

Adjust your veil and prepare

To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Sanji!

There's no question this Sanji's alluring

Never ordinary, never boring

Everything about the man just plain impresses

He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!

He's about to pull my heart asunder!

And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)

And to view them he charges no fee

(He's generous, so generous)

He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies

(Proud to work for him)

They bow to his whim love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Sanji! Prince Sanji!

Prince Sanji!

Amorous he! Mr. Prince

Heard your navogator was a sight lovely to see

And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by

With sixty elephants, llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs, his looks, his features

His pirate crew that battle for he!

Make way for Prince Sanji!


	8. Summer Nights With Sanji and Nami

**Summer Nights (Sanji and Nami)** _(Summer Nights from Grease)_

Sanji  
Summer lovin' had me a blast

Nami  
Summer lovin' happened so fast

Sanji  
I met a girl crazy for me

Nami  
Met a boy cute as can be

Both  
Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

Pirates  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

Baratie's Cooks  
Tell me more, tell me more

Carne  
Did you get very far?

Strawhats  
Tell me more, tell me more

Luffy  
Like does he have a ship?

Pirates  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

Sanji  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

Nami  
He ran by me, got my suit damp

Sanji  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

Nami  
He showed off, splashing around

Both  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

Pirates  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

Strawhats  
Tell me more, tell me more

Usopp  
Was it love at first sight?

Cooks  
Tell me more, tell me more

Chef Zeff  
Did she put up a fight?

Pirates  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

Sanji  
Served her food, stuff that I made

Nami  
We went strolling, drank lemonade

Sanji  
We made out under the dock

Nami  
We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

Both  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

Pirates  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

Cooks  
Tell me more, tell me more

Patty  
But you don't gotta brag

Strawhats  
Tell me more, tell me more

Zoro  
Cos he sounds like a drag

Pirates  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

Nami  
He got friendly, holding my hand

Sanji  
While she got friendly down in the sand

Nami  
He was sweet, just turned nineteen

Sanji  
Well she was good you know what I mean

Pirates  
Woah!

Both  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

Pirates  
woo, woo, woo

Strawhats  
Tell me more, tell me more

Luffy  
How much dough did he spend?

Cooks  
Tell me more, tell me more

Patty  
Could she get me a friend?

Nami  
It turned colder - that's where it ends

Sanji  
So I told her we'd still be friends

Nami  
Then we made our true love vow

Sanji  
Wonder what she's doing now

Both  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...

Pirates  
Tell me more, tell me more!


	9. Which One Piece Boy Is Gay

**Which One Piece Boy Is Gay? **_(Which Backstreet Boy is Gay by Weird Al) _We got this idea from a music video on youtube so I want to thank whoever made it for making us laugh so hard and hope they don't mind we use their idea.

Yaaa.  
We are, on fire,  
We have, desires,  
But one, is that way,  
One One Piece boy is gay.  
But we, don't want to be mean,  
Since now he's a queen,  
Don't ask please, "which One Piece boy is gay?"

Tell me who? Ain't sayin' that it's Sanji  
Tell me who? Ain't sayin' that it's Luffy  
Tell me who? I never wanna hear you say: "Which One Piece boy is gay?"

Now I can see him, he's in women's clothes, but he don't need an IUD, yeah,  
he likes village people, he's playin croquet, his dog is a pekinese.

He is, on fire, his back, perspires,  
Won't say, won't say, won't say, who's gay!  
He's always sayin: ain't nothin but a butt-ache, ain't nothin but a fruitcake,  
I never wanna hear you say (I never wanna hear you say),  
"which one of us is gay?"

Tell me who? Ain't sayin' that it's Usopp  
Tell me who? Ain't sayin' Chopper or Zoro  
Tell me who? He's bakin' up a soufflé, Which One Piece boy is gay?

OK, we're all gay.


	10. Zoro Never Had A Friend Like Luffy

**Zoro Never Had A Friend Like Luffy** _(Friend Like Me from Aladdin)_

Luffy:

Well Red-haired Shanks had his pirate crew

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But mister you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is join my crew

And I'll say

Mister Zoro, sir

What is your dream to be?

Let me help you escape

Fight them back

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Life is full of pirates. wow!

And I'm your captain now

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pirates when we're on the sea

I'm the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more beer or grog?

Have some big adventures

Try a life of piracy

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their strawhat?

Can your friends go, stretch?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Gomu Gomu no, let 'er rip

And then make their arm stretch out to here?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a pirate for your escape affairs

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha say? I really wanna know

You got a list of excuses not to, no doubt

But, all you gotta do is join my crew - and oh

Mister Zoro, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm not bored, I'll get your sword

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!


	11. Why Should Luffy Worry

**Why Should Luffy Worry **_(Why Should I Worry from Oliver and Co.)_

**Luffy:**

One minute I'm in Arlong Park  
Then I'm down in Execution Square  
From the ocean to the islands  
There's a syncopated beat

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm stretchwise  
I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm seasmart  
I've got the Pirate King's heart

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a clue  
But I got kick-butt crew, so there!  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got a kick-butt crew, so there!

The rhythm of the Grand Line  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this sea  
You can wear the crown

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a clue  
But I got a kick-butt crew, so there!  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just dubopulation  
And I got a kick-butt crew, so there!

Ev'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits  
They love me at the Baratie  
They adore me on the ship

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got a kick-butt crew, SO THERE!

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo


End file.
